Mr Crane
"You've known me a long time Professor quite a team you and me, and believe me Professor, knowing you so well I know exactly what to do."-Mr Crane before attempting to kill Professor Marcus. Mr Crane was a high-ranking member of the London Underground Crime Syndicate serving as Professor John Marcus' left-hand man, and secondary underboss. Biography Not much is really known about Crane's background other than the fact he grew up in London, and had been friends with John Marcus and Major Claude Courtney from a young age. Crane had helped the pair in establishing the Marcus Gang later renamed the London Underground Crime Syndicate. He and Major became Marcus' two underbosses. Working under Marcus, Crane discovered just ruthless he could be, and was no different himself. He willingly killed the Syndicate's enemies with his own bare hands, and handled all of the grim task that an underboss woudln't normally take on. He also controlled his own large reigme which mainly opreated in the lower districts of London, where Crane would take care of low level drug dealers who were rivalling the Syndicate by stealing their customers. Crane also no conscience when kidnapping homeless people to become lab rats in Marcus' experiments. He willingly tricked them into thinking they were getting food, but what they got was a whole lot worse I'll tell you that much. These Days Crane recently kidnapped a new set of homeless people for Marcus to use in his experiments. He also became one of the men that the Wonga Family aspired to kill for their take over of London. However, Crane stumbled upon some private DM's from Marcus to Major discussing how they planned to use Crane for one of their experiments. Crane drove to Marcus' office with the intention of killing him. Crane met with Marcus, and claimed to be ready for his experiment. Then Crane lunged at Marcus, and started violently attacking him. Crane was thrown off Marcus by One Round Lawson, and was then elecorated to death by one of Marcus' cybermen. Despite him trying to kill him, Marcus deeply mourned the loss of Crane, while his body was burnt by Major a practice the Syndicate did for all the bodies of traitors like Sam Bramsberry. Personality and traits Crane is very brutal in his role as Marcus' underboss and left-hand man. He lacked any emotion which were perfect attriubutes given his job. His lack of emotions proved helpful when he was tricking homeless people into unknowingly becoming part of Marcus' experiments. Crane is said to be so cold and unemotional that he didn't even cry during his own dad's funeral. Crane was also wise, and knew when things weren't right as seen when he checked Marcus' DMs which he sent to the Major. Despite being Marcus' left-hand man, he was planned to be turned into one of their experiments for unknown reasons even though Crane was one of their most trusted allies. Crane was also quickly replaced with James Leakton as the role of Marcus' left-hand man. Crane did not love his fellow man, he also did not fear deah, or God, or even Hell itself. It is unknown if anything really scared him. Quotes *"I've seen the future Professor, and I'd like to volunteer. Sign me up."-Crane asking to become one of Marcus' experiments. *"Smell that convulsion. Burgers and chips, sausage and peas, pie, sausage rolls, and HOT SWEET TEA! All for free so come and get it."-Crane tricking some homeless people into being kidnapped. *"Oh no Professor it's just irresitable."-Crane to Marcus after having a bit too much fun dancing with their test subjects. *"Oh let's drown out that noise play track number 7."-Crane ordering his man to put some music on to drown out the noise of people screaming. *"Well it was a bit of a rocky start Professor. We didn't exactly have a whole lot of time to work with. But yeah we'll set to go."-Crane following the experiment. Trivia *Crane's favourite song is In The Jungle The Mighty Jungle. *He is probably one of the LUCS's most ruthless and intimading members. *It is unknown exactly why Crane was meant to be experimented on given his high status in the LUCS but it was likely due to Marcus feeling that Crane's lack of emotions would be perfect to experimention. *Crane unlike Major and Marcus never did any work with the Harvey Boys Gang calling them untrustworthy carpet sellers. *Also, unlike Marcus and Major, Crane was not knighted by the Queen despite her and Prince Charles possibly being part of their syndicate *Crane suffers from some sight issues, and wears glasses. *He can't drive, and always has his main man Draza drive for him. *Crane is addicted to hot sweet tea. *Crane did not take part in the robbery of Prince Charles's security van: the Syndicate's first big pay day. *His age has never been confirmed but he appears to be much older than Marcus. *Crane has asthma. *HIs first name has never been revealed, and it is unknown if it ever will be. Gallery HOT SWEET TEA.jpg|Mr Crane in 2019 jdjjddfffff.JPG|Crane speaking to Marcus on his earpiece uhuhuhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.jpg|Crane after finding out he is be experimented on Back her up Draza.jpg|Crane in the truck with his right-hand man Draza Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:London Underground Crime Syndicate Category:Mobsters Category:Underbosses Category:Evil Genius Category:Manipulators Category:Old Farts Category:British Category:BFF of a Boss Category:Deceased Characters Category:Original character Category:Characters Category:Well equipped albatross